I would have never imagined situations like this!
by BendyPen
Summary: Contents include: Completely stupid au stories, crazy ATLA theories, and the Gaang being, well, the gaang, and many more hazardous tales to follow. Read and review!
1. Uncle Zuko

**Uncle Zuko**

It was a mystery why Uncle Zuko was always in a permanent scowl and never even bothered to try playing a simple game of Pai Sho. To him, Iroh, Pai Sho was the best strategy game ever invented, as well as a constant reminder to him in the gloomiest of times that even if you seem to fail, you can always sweep your board clean and try again.

"Bah! I have tried more at life than your measly 14 years and let me tell you this, my Nephew, most of the time _life doesn't even give you all the necessary Pai Sho gambits to succeed!_ I don't even know where you picked up such a wasteful hobby and your love of incessant and unnecessary shopping sprees and WOMEN! For Agnis sake! Where does the love of brothels and those blasted girls -who -will- leave- you- as- soon -as -you -run- out -of -money -and -fame kind even bring you?! Nowhere but being stuck on a rotten ship and helping your wild goose-chases for the Avatar!" General Zuko blasted one day when Prince Iroh was simply reciting a few very reasonable ancient proverbs to his crew while playing Pai Sho with the steering captain.

"And why are you promoting a slack workplace by letting the steering captain play Pai Sho with you while he is on _duty?!"_

Uncle Zuko has been especially cross ever since General Zhao was promoted and granted yet another Armada of ships to lead. But what gives? Just sit back and relax, or better yet, soak in a hot spring for a bit, letting your frayed nerves be washed away. After all, Uncle is the Dragon Of The West and the Firenations best strategist! Surely a newby like Zhao could be beaten back into place?

Well Iroh told him just exactly what he thought, but oh well! Uncle was never an optimist. So Iroh just silently did the rescue-me-from-Uncles-tempertamtrums-and-i-will-give-you-a-whole-week-off-oh-pretty-pretty-please-oh-Agni-somebody-just-placate-Uncle look to his intimidated crew. Yeesh, those scared cats! Well time for plan B, then. Just verbally agree with everything Uncle has to say, make his Pai Sho board disappear for a day or two, and make sure the ship has a full stock on fireflakes. Yes, after much avail, the clever Prince has found a small crack in his armour of stubbornness and refusal: Fireflakes! But be careful not to let Uncle know that you know that he has a liking for Fireflakes, though!

So Iroh ended up on the deck with Uncle drilling him on his katas and boy, did his muscles ache by the end of the non-stop session!

"Uncle, may I take a short break now?" The Prince gasped as he was doing yet another basic Firebending form.

"Hmph. Alright, but I don't see much improvement in the dragon's roar or the stiffening in your too loose limbs in the basic katas."

Well of course Iroh would have jelly limbs after 2 hours of punching, kicking and backflips! Iroh wiped his sweat off his face as he went to reach his shirt.

"Well, Uncle, it's not like I am a prodigy like Azula or the greatest general in the Fire nation!" He mumbled with a hint of sadness.

"Everybody can be a master, only if they put all their effort in it and pay close attention to their teachers." Uncle said pointedly to Iroh, making him squirm in guilt. Uncle's stares would give Koh the creeps if he happened to meet the spirit!

" I was an ordinary bender to begin with, but I was diligent and it worked to my favour in the end." Uncle's face had softened a notch.

He adjusted his position to avoid the Sun's glare and recrossed his arms.

"But didn't Firelord Azulon favour you more and give you the better bending instructors? And actually, Grandfather originally intended that you be the Fir-" Iroh bit his lower lip nervously as he almost got himself treading on the eggshells of sensitive-topics-that-would-really-upset-Uncle.

General Zuko's eyes slightly narrowed as Prince Iroh glanced around to see if any soldier was near earshot.

"Nephew, why don't you go inside your room and take bath? You don't smell very pleasant, and your room needs some inspection."

Uncle's tone and his death glares at Lt. Lee and Hatsuo, who happened to hear, meant something completely different.

Zuko closed the door silently behind him as he went over to Iroh's messy desk and placed a thick book titled: Firebending- The Basic Katas For Dummies on top of three random trinkets that Iroh refused to throw away. Yes, Zuko really needed to strip this pack-rat of his junk before he makes another excuse to go shopping next time the ship docks. But now, there are more important conversations to be dealing with.

" This is the seventh time you had a slip of your tongue Iroh. What do you have to say for yourself?" The aged General asked while standing in his usual no-nonsense posture.

Prince Iroh stood innocently beside his bed with his hands lazily clasped in front of him.

"U-uncle I'm _really_ sorry I slipped up,but maybe you could tell your crew to zip their mouths or something, or you might even want to talk about it? I-i mean, since it's very hard to shut my babbling mouth, and all."

Zuko sighed in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the options he had left.

1- Yell at him for his foolish talk and give him a curfew.

Hmm, but wouldn't he just be acting like Ozai did? And after all, giving him a curfew would push things a tad too far since Iroh is, well, banished and all.

2-Excuse him.

But Prince Iroh would just pick up another opportunity to speak what is in his short-sighted mind and Agni knows who should be listening next to time?

3-Duc- ah never mind!

3- Just explain it to Iroh and hope he would understand and shut his mouth next time.

Well, this seems like the only reasonable option left. After all, Zuko followed his Nephew on board and sacrificed his life of ease at the palace to try to be the father Prince Iroh never had. It was so cruel to think of how Ozai could just mutilate a quarter of his son's face because he spoke up about something that wasn't all too idiotic.

General Zuko went over to Iroh's unmade bed and sat at the edge of it. Hmph, when Zuko was Iroh's age, he made his bed the minute he woke up. What has gotten into this boy that made him so slack?

Right. Back to explaining to Prince Iroh the reason why Zuko refused to take the throne. He remembered that day so clearly…

Iroh slid on the bed next to Uncle and noticed his eyes had that far away look for moment, before snapping back to reality.

"Nephew, the reason your father Ozai is on the throne and not me, is because… because of the 600-day siege of Ba Sing Se. I was deemed unfit for the throne by the matter of law after my only son LuTen passed away in the heat of battle."

"But almost everybody knows how much of a better Firelord you would be Uncle! You might even be able to nullify the effects of the 100 year war. Isn't that more important to the world then some dumb law?" Iroh collapsed backfirst onto the bed and fiddled with the corner of a red blanket.

"That is not the only reason, Nephew. Even if I manage to take my place at the throne, 100 years of lost lives, broken families and war-torn lands cannot simply be swept under the carpet like a Pai Sho board game. Your father is a very clever and cunning man. As from the beginning of his political power he has been replacing politicians with those that are loyal to Ozai. If I was to snatch the throne back from my brother, It would be necessary to execute Ozai, which is bound to cause a civil war and in the long run, it would look very selfish for an old man to steal the throne and kill his own kin to rule for a a meager 30 years.

But what is In my power, influencing you, the would-be Firelord, is something worthwhile."

"Uncle, i-im sorry about what happened to your son."

"Don't be apologetic about something that you were never involved in." Zuko sat up and placed a calloused hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"The only way you will have a chance to take the throne, Nephew, is to capture the Avatar and restore your honour."

Dun, dun DUNNN!

Should I keep this as a drabble or continue onward as a full-blown fanfic? Reviews, guys!

And tell me what my next Avatar drabble should be in the comments section!

-Sapphiresocks


	2. The End Of It All

The end of it all

Sokka was in a very distressed mood. A VERY stressed mood. Not even MEAT FROM THE EARTH KINGDOMS GREATEST CHEF could distract him. And to snag him in a foul mood would have to say that something REALLY horrible has just happened…like Fire Lord Ozai reclaiming the throne…or Katara sucking face with a sloppy guy that Sokka would TOTALLY not approve of. He tossed and turned in a bed that should NOT make someone toss and turn all night and, in the end, got kicked out by Suki and was scolded _._ But what Sokka was really stressing over was **the sign** he spotted today. This was a REALLY ominous sign-and, guess what? Nobody noticed even a seal's whiskers twitch of what was happening!

MONKEY FEATHERS!

What was he still doing laying on the couch doing nothing to stop the end of the world!? Sokka leaped out of bed and rushed and stumbled through the hallway, seemingly to stretched for eternity. He slammed Aangs door open and shook him awake.

"AANG! DO SOMETHING! Save our souls! Our lives are on the brink of dying- AND WE'RE ALL TOO DAMNED YOUNG TO DIEEE!" Sokka slapped Aangs face like he was a horse fly and ran a few manically formed circles around the emerald room.

''Wha?... Sokka? Is that you? What are you doing here? I'm tired… go back to sleep…" Aang croaked.

"How can I go to sleep if the Agni dammed end of the world is coming soon and you're just-just, SITTING THERE DOING NOTHING ABOUT THE SIGN YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED!" Sokka screamed.

''A sign? OH, POOR APPA! I didn't change his bedding today, and he must be full of his own dung by now! Sokka, thanks for telling me! I'll go right away!''

Aang lept out of his silk covers and was reading to go when Sokka groaned stood like a starfish in the way of the door.

''Not Appa, you airhead!"

"Oh whoops, heh- but I still needa change Appas bed in the morning!''

"Are you serious Aang!? So, was I the only one to notice all that crazy scary spiritual mumbo jumbo?!''

''I didn't feel anything different this afternoon. Sokka- we were just getting together as Team Avatar for old times sake again, you remember that, right? WAIT. Do you have schizophrenia? Are you alright Sokka?"

Aang proceeded to check the teens temperature but was swiftly swatted away.

''Get your hands away from me! For your information, I am perfectly sane!"

"Are you sure?

He gripped his tan face and clawed at it in despair. How did Aang manage to defeat Firelord Ozai when he couldn't even figure out what he is talking about?

This kid needs serious help. And some Sokka wisdom. And some seal jerky.

For this kids sake, lets go straight to the point.

"Did you even notice the sign on Zuko's face?"

"Umm, no?"

"WHAT!" Sokka screeched.

It was so agni damn clear! Ok. Change of plan. Sokka grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started drawing furiously. Once he finished he shoved the sketch right in Aang's very confused face.

"Ya see now?" this Is REALLY BAD STUFF!

Aang squinted and scratched his scalp.

"Is that a monkeys face with paint with paint on its eye?"

"YES- wait what? NO AANG! Its Zukos face; with the sign on it…"

Sokka shivered.

"It looks more like a smile to me"

"THAT IS THE DAMN POINT. Since when did you ever see him do any other face thingy but a frown? NEVER. THIS IS A SIGN THAT WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIEEE!"

Aang laughed. He _laughed_. Sokka is now pretty sure that the end of the world is nigh.

"oh Sokka! He didn't smile because the sprits caused him to, its because he and Katara are dating now!"

The end of the world is coming to destroy us all.

….

SOOO! I finally finished this story, and boy did it take me a while!

R&R so I can get and idea on what I should write next time, or if I shouldn't write at all…..

-KnoxTheFox


	3. Gone

I held onto him with all my drained energy could muster.

 _Please don't leave please don't leave me please don't leave me_ my mind and my heart, which was shattered, cried out. The over head lightening crackled and slashed through the sky like a warrior with a war cry.

Like his war cry.

I remember how when I felt like the pressure of the world on my shoulders would crush me to pieces, he was there, wrapping me in his warm embrace. He would whisper sweet nothings to my weary soul, and mend my heart back together, just by his faithfulness to me. When I left him to suffer in Ba Sing Se with the world who never saw his delicate heart, never noticed the loneliness in his soul, he remained strong. Through the mud. Through the storms that crashed against him. Through it all.

CRACCCK!

A sudden tear ripped my heart in two, as I realised I couldn't keep up. NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

"PLEASE! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed as he vanished into the the air.

I saw his soul drift up into the heavens. I saw his last breath. And now, I see a part of my heart die. I stroked his soft face and leaned against his now cold, lifeless body.

My body began to shake as the tears are threatening to run down my face. I clutched on his hair, gripping him tightly as I whimpered like a puppy that lost its mother.

Hes gone.

Appa is gone.

….

Ya didn't expect it to be Appa dieing, did ya? MWAHAHAHA!

Im was never really one for smut or romance, because I suck at it and all _

Azula and a fit of mayhem will be coming, um soon enough!

-Knoxthefox


	4. Cactus juice and Lies

"How, uncle, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN."

Uncle Iroh grinned from ear to ear as he continued to pat Azula's back as if she was a baby about to burp. This guy was crazy. My _uncle_ is a complete lunatic. He, and his stupid ninja skills had _somehow_ managed to get Azula to drink a whole bottle of cactus juice and carry her back here. I pressed my index finger and my thumb on the bridge of my nose, and I groaned.

"Would you like some calming tea nephew?"

'You know what I would like to do? I would like all of this- "I waved my hands at a very drunk Azula slumped on my bed "to never have happened!"

"nephew, don't look at the situation, look at the benefits of it! Look at the honey in the flo- "

"enough of your stupid proverbs! What are we going to do with her? You know what, let me re-phrase that: how will we keep our identity hidden when she wakes up?"

"Don't worry about that! The cactus juice won't wear off for at least 3 hours."

"Yeah, yeah that's just great! Three whole hours till she sobers up and tries to kill us!"

DAMNIT.

Azula had begun to mutter and shake her head. My instincts made me shift to a bending stance as I waited for her to blast me and Uncle with sapphire coloured fire. WHAT IN AGNIS NAME WAS UNCLE DOING? He was shuffling closer to her and was straining to hear what she was saying.

"Uncle! Get back!" I whispered through my teeth.

He only pressed his fingers to his lips and motioned for me to do what he was doing.

I gritted my teeth and stepped closer.

Cautiously.

"Hah- father likes me more than he likes Zuzu…" my nails dung into my palm as I tried not to punch her in the face.

"Glad that father banished mother…she was a pathetic excuse of a wife…"

Did I just hear right? Mother was banished all along? No… Azula always lies…

Uncle was still crouching beside Azula, his eyebrows knotted in deep thought.

"Mother…you sick woman…you never loved me, you LOVED MY STUPID BROTHER MORE!"

Azula screeched, making me and Uncle jump back.

Well shit.

SHIT.

She had risen up and a snarl was etched unto her face, her hands forming claws, wielding her deadly blue flames.

"stand back Azula" I growled.

"Zuko, she is still unconscious…" Uncle whispered. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some tea and laid my sister back down, helping her drink the tea.

 **Iroh-**

Zuko was had the most shocked look on his face as I gave my niece her tea and calmed her down.

"Zuko are you alright?"

He looked at me, straight in the eyes, a broken expression on his face as he whispered if what Azula said was true.

Oh nephew, I wish I could just lay you back to sleep as I had done to Azula and calm your heartache.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me Azula lies! Tell me she _always_ lies!" he chocked.

I stared back at him with a pained expression as I failed to utter words. There were none that would lay the news down gently to him that his mother never died, and that I had kept it a secret form him. How could I say it without shattering his heart? So, I did the only option that remained: lie.

"Azula always lies" I confirmed. I broke on the inside. I never wanted to lie to him, but this was for the best.

 **Zuko-**

"Azula always lies" he assured me, but his face telling a different story. No. she always lies. I trust uncle.

Azula always lies.

"I don't want to hear any more of her stupid stories then, I'm going to bed"

I shut my bedroom door, tuning out the voice of the psychopath's rantings as I lay on my hard bed and stared at the chipped earthen ceiling. Mother is dead. Father hates me. My sister wants me dead, and she's brainwashed.

I only have uncle.

I shut my eyes as I began to tune out all the voices of the real world, letting my own pleasant, non-existent world come to life, where mom was still here, my sister and I lived In peace, and most of all, where father still loves me.

Maybe he would love me again, when I give him the Avatar…


	5. The adventures of Wang Fire

_The Adventures of Wang Fire_

Sokka, who is dressed as a very sophisticated Fire nation man with a very sophistically large moustache, was waiting impatiently for circus acrobat who was supposed to 'help him' find his 'lost son Kuzon'.

Ugh, finally! Here she comes cartwheeling in a pink-

"AHAHAHAAAA! ITS THAT CRAZY BENDY GIRL!" Sokka who was pretending to be Wang Fire shrieked.

"Um, what?" Ty Lee quirked her eyebrows. Shit. Had Sokka managed to blow his cover? Geez. Why was a girl in a pink tut supposed to scare him? This is a discrimination to his masculinity. QUICK, ACT COOL. YOU ARE WANG FIRE, REMEMBER?

"Hehe-I m-meant to say that I, uhhh, I was joking! Y-yeh! I WAS TOTALLY joking!" Wang Fire forced out a laugh that sounded more like an unusually loud cough.

"Wow Mr Fire! you sure know who to act well!" Ty Lee chirped.

Yes! She had fallen for his superior acting skills! Go Sokka!

"But how did you know I could do acrobatics? I never told you." she added.

Damn it all.

Breathe in, and out. Be calm. You most certainly are NOT afraid of this circus freak who can bend herself like a noodle and-BE CALM DAMNIT WANG FIRE.

"Mr Fire? Are you alright? It looks like you're hyperventilating!" Ty Lee, who looked as innocent as a cinnamon roll, worried.

"AHAH! What? I'm breathing just fine thank you!" Sokka forced out another fake laugh and glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Oh my! It looks like I really must be going! It was a pleasure to meet you, and I shall see you again! Toodle pip my friend!" Sokka rushed out of the red tent and ignored the very confused Ty Lee who was chasing after him.

Nope, not _chasing_ , she was backflipping.

Show off.

Wang Fire hid behind a hippocampus's tank as he watched her call out his name.

As soon as she turned her back to him, he darted to another tent and leaped in a closet and shut the door without a second thought.

He should have thought.

A _really_ fat woman with one humungous wart on her chin wrenched open the door and screeched till Wang thought his ears would burst.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!"

"Sheesh woman! And for the record, this is a TENT!" Wang yelled as he pushed past her and maneuverer his way through more than a dozen wooden crates.

"Mr Fire! Come back! I am sorry if I scared you!" he heard Ty Lee plead from the distance.

NO.

YOU ARE WANG FIRE AND YOU SHALL NOT BE A PIG-CHICKEN.

So, he did as his legs had commanded: run!

The sandals had never felt so rough in his life, but hey? What's a rough sandal to stop a man? Sokka could hear Ty Lee saying some mumbo jumbo about dropping something and blah blah blah.

By now his foot was _really killing him_. He could feel jagged edges clawing at his foot.

Jagged edges.

Jagged edges?

Since when did he put sharp stuff in his sandal?

"MR WANG FIREEEEE! YOU DROPPED YOUR SANDALLLLL!" Ty Lee vaulted over him and tried to attack him this thing in front of his face.

"GAH!" he yelped as he leaped away and covered his face. Or more accurately, his precious moustache.

"Hey Mr! you can relax! It's just a sandal!"

"Oh…"

This posed a very direct threat to his masculinity.

Quick, think fast! What would Wang do?

"AHEM!" He cleared his throat in a loud hack and puffed out his chest.

"Thank you for returning my sandal to me! I had to run because I…err… had an allergy! Y-yes! I had an allergy!"

"To what? There weren't any animals in the tent you were in, or did I not see them?"

"AHAHAH! I have a very rare allergy to ah, um…PINK CLOTHES…" He suddenly blurted out and forced out a few violent coughs. He swore that the only reason he said that because all he could see was pink. Pink crop top, pink shoes, pink pants…it was driving him insane. Wang Fire is not a fan of pink.

"That's a really strange allergy!" The teen suddenly realised that she was near a person who was 'allergic' to her clothes and immediately backed away.

Hah. This girl believes anything.

"I'm really sorry about your allergy Mr Fire! I think I'll go and change into some red clothes then!"

Was she always this happy? Better take this as an advantage to get rid of her. Once she recognises me, she'll do her weird jabby things and I'll be as good as dead.

"Well I better get going! I still have a son to look for and I really think that I must be going to another friend I have!" He pulled on his biggest smile, which he was slightly aware that it might be stuck in this expression if the wind changed.

"Well ok then Mr Fire! Sorry I couldn't help you out and find your son! But I will tell you if I see him and keep him safe!" she replied, sounding so much like a girl scout making a promise.

"That's spiffing! Well see you soon and remember to never wear pink Ty Lee!" Wang marched off but started dashing away once he figured that she had left for her tent.

MR WANG FIRE AND HIS GENUIS NEVER FAILS ME!

….

Soooo! I originally didn't intend this to be a chapter, but _someone ( )_ egged me on to do it, and I'll never regret skipping my homework to do this!

Imma give a shout out to Jet pack or , who's a new fanfiction writer is and really blasting us away with her epic new story! Go check her out or I'll do…uh… ok, so I don't know what I will do but just go check her out please!


	6. Bait: Sokka

Triggered-

"What in Agni's name is that...OW ZUKO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sokka screeched as Zuko kicked Sokka's knee.

"Don't say that! It'll dishonour the sun god Sokka!" Zuko hissed.

"Sheesh…you didn't have to kick me right in my sensitive kneecaps! I have _habits,_ for your information!" Sokka sniffed like a haughty king.

"Can you guys be quiet? I can't focus properly!" Suki scolded as she continued to read a mysterious book with a faded title named 'Furries.

"So? What does it say?" Aang piped in.

"Furries are animals with human personalities and stand on two legs, thus having hand-like paws. They have fur all over their bodies including their se- "

Suki's eyes pooped out of their sockets and she slapped the faded brown book shut. And she blushed like she was naked. Suki shot out of her comfy green seat and shoved the book to Sokka, who let out a faint 'oof' as the book slammed him smack in the chest.

"You know what guys? I feel really tired now! Why doesn't Sokka um…put the book somewhere safe while take a nice loooong nap!" she forced on a grin as she feigned a yawn.

She gave Sokka a death stare as she hurried off to her room down an emerald hallway.

"Why did Suki get so tired all of a sudden?" Aang asked

"Dunno, but whatever Suki just read it made her get really embarrassed, so I think you- ",

Sokka started shoving a reluctant Aang out of the room, "should go do something else! This stuff is for MEN to read!" Sokka was promptly splashed with water from a disgruntled Katara.

"OI! Ok! This book is only for mature men AND women to read! So out you go Aang!"

"But why! I'm turning 13 tomorrow!"

"Nuh uh uh! listen to your elders young man! As the Avatar, you must show responsibility and go, um, practice your bending with Zuko!"

"Why me? Tell Katara to take Aang away or Toph!" Zuko whined

"Fine! I'll take Aang away!" Toph grunted as she stomped her foot and pushed Aang out the door by a mini earthquake.

"Now gimme your best shot Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted in the distance as Aang poutily hurled stones at Toph.

Sokka was about to eagerly open the book again, but Zuko had beaten him to it.

' _Him and his damn ninja skills!'_ Sokka thought as he tried to pry the book of out his grasp, with little success.

"Hey Zuko! Is that Aang dancing in a purple underwear?" Zuko immediately looked in the direction Sokka pointed at.

' _Bingo! This trick always works on this guy!'_ Sokka smirked as he yanked the book of Zuko's hands.

"Cheating…" The Fire nation prince mumbled as he leaned on the large green chair, following Sokka's eye movements as he skimmed through the pages.

Katara squished herself next to Sokka as she read aloud the faded letters of the book.

"the furrie's reproductive organs are a hybrid of an animal's se- "Katara's face turned blank, then shocked, then embarrassed as she spluttered.

"Sokka! Where did you find this book? This is really inappropriate!"

Sokka shrugged.

"Eh, there was a buy on get one free deal at some weird shop with an even weirder old man in the lower ring, and who am I to resist such a sweet deal?"

"I don't care! I am bringing this back to that store you found it! What if Aang saw this? He would think of such dirty things!" Katara gasped.

"Oh pul-ese! I know you and Zuko secretly have a thing for each other and probs think of much DIRTIER stuff than that about each other!"

"Do NOT!" Zuko and Katara snapped.

"Do so! I see you and Zuko giving each other goo-goo eyes all the time! But that doesn't mean I'll allow you to get your slimy Fire nation hands on my sister!" Sokka stared Zuko square in the eye as he gulped.

"Look Sokka- you're getting really off topic. This has nothing to do with what we're reading!" Zuko sighed, hoping that his blush had subsided by now.

"And my hands aren't slimy!" He added.

"IS SO IN EVRY POSSILBE SENSE!" Sokka crammed the book between him and the arm of the chair, jumped out of his seat and pointed his finger at the prince accusingly.

"Sokka, I think you should have some nice calming tea now."

"I DO NOT NEED CALMING TEA- I WANT ANSWERS TO WHY YOU ARE MESSING AROUND WITH MY BABY SISTER!"

"Sokka! If you don't get your finger off Zuko this second, I'm going to freeze you in an ice globe!" Katara strung a bucket full of water out of a nearby punch bowl and hovered it right next to her brother.

"Freeze me all you like, but I've been seeing you two HOLDING HANDS and um, doing other gross romantic stuff that!"

Zuko turned the most brilliant shade of pink, his blush matching the colour of the punch Katara had now instinctively turned to ice as she blushed an equally red hue.

An abrupt burst of laughter sounded out through the hallways, making Zuko leap into an instinctive bending stance and Katara claw her hands to create ice spikes.

"I _KNEW IT_! SUKI! YOU ARE A TRUE MASTER TACTITION!" Iroh cackled as he emerged from the corner of the hall, patting Suki's back as she too giggled uncontrollably.

"SUKI! HOW COULD YOU! Y-YOU KNEW IT-" Sokka waved his arms like a pair of batting wings at Zuko and Katara, "AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

Zuko swore under his breath while collapsing into a chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"AUGHHHH!" Katara grunted and stomped over to Sokka and pushed him over, making him topple unto a sitting Zuko.

"Why are you such a rant-y IDIOT sometimes!"

"Sokka! Get off!" Zuko grunted as he shoved the teen off his lap.

So now Sokka was on the floor and was grumpy, shocked and frustrated.

'You know Sokka, even though you weren't in Iroh and I's plan, you sure helped us a lot more than we thought you could! Well done!"

"I swear I did nothing! Blame your uncle ok?" Zuko was giving Sokka an intense glare that made him make a faint squeak.

"So, let me get this straight: You and Uncle Iroh planned to expose Zuko's yucky crush on Katara- OW ZUKO! CAN U STOP SHOVING ME- and used me as your bait?!"

"I rather consider you as an unvolunteered participant, but yes, the rest you said is true" Iroh beamed like the sun.

"WAIT. Why did you have to choose that book though? And I won't even start on how long you guys have been planning this stupid scheme out." Zuko crossed him arms and put on a sulky face.

"Dunno, we found it lying on our doorstep and thought the contents would help start a Sokka rant, so we disguised Iroh as a shop vender and sold it to Sokka!" Suki shrugged.

"No wonder that shop's vender was so weird…" Sokka muttered

"But who put the book on the door step though? Katara slotted in another question.

Unknown to the others, Toph was crouching behind an earthen column, snickering to herself.

….

How this story came about: one day I was high on weed and wanted to write something rlly, RLLY weird, so the first thing that popped in my mind was FURRIES and ZUTARA, so I magically managed to mash those two together with Sokka's help-

"OI! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! YOU MANIPULATED ME!"

And viola readers!

Except the weed part was fictitious…


	7. Hello Lee

Hello Lee

"Hello, my name is Lee! G'day, my name is Lee! Lee, Lee, Lee! Everybody in the earth kingdom's name is freaking LEE!" Sokka's hands were snapping up and up down like a puppets', before his arms exploded in the air in exasperation.

Sokka, Katara and Toph were exploring an Earth Kingdom market that was filled with travelling merchants haggling prices with customers. The sound of the numerous squabbling was deafening.

Katara toned down her giggles as she replied, "Stop exaggerating, Sokka! We met some people who have different names!"

"Yeh, but those people are _special_! I'm talking about ordinary villagers here!" To prove his point, he jerked his head to the left and called out to a bulky man with less clothes than was appropriate.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" the man's corded neck spun in the teen's direction.

"Feng, why?" he yelled back.

"What?! You name isn't Lee?" Katara and Toph grinned at Sokka's disappointed face.

"WHAT? So, you have a problem with my name, eh? Is it too simple for your majesty?" the man started approaching with his fists curled in fury.

"Time to save Snoozle's head again!" Toph gripped a frightened Sokka's hand and veered him away from the man, diving deeper into the throng of green-clad people.

"So, what was that about you saying that everybody's name was Lee?" Katara couldn't help but smirk.

"Stop looking so haughty!" he pointed a finger at her, catching the attention of several passers-by. Katara slapped his hand and scolded him to move on.

"Well, that was only one guy that I asked, and the way he dressed wasn't even normal. Actually, he wasn't even dressed at all!" Sokka broke the short-lasted silence and caused Toph to groan.

"Can we just go home now? All I can see are people stomping and it's making me dizzy!"

"Nope! I still need to prove my baby sister wrong!" He poked another lanky stranger with a straw hat and weathered green and brown clothes, which he rewarded Sokka with a swift arm twist and a head lock. Toph shifted her feet and a stone protruded out of the earth to make the man stumble, which caught him by surprise. He released a dazed Sokka, but as he raised his head, he hastily bowed it so that not even Toph could see his features from her height. He mumbled an apology and started to stride away, but Sokka pulled his right arm back.

"What was that for? I only poked you!" The water tribe teen's eyes squinted suspiciously at the man, trying to take a glimpse under his wide brimmed hat. The man only tilted his hat further down with his head. Now that their height was compared, the man was taller than Sokka, but not by much. _He must be around Sokka's age, then!_ Katara mused.

"I said I was sorry, ok? Can you let me go?" the raspy voice tingled her spine. This voice- she has heard it before! Sokka released him, albeit unwillingly.

"I didn't catch your name. Mine's Sokka." The brown skinned teen faked a pleasant voice.

"My name? oh its, uh, Lee- "

"AHAH! SEE?! I WAS RIGHT!" Sokka whooped and stuck his tongue out at her.

Katara crossed her arms and apologised to the teenager for Sokka's childishness.

"Not so fast Sugar-queen, this guy's footsteps seem familiar to me." Toph butted in. The stranger stiffened.

"Why don't we, uh, talk somewhere else? Everybody can hear us in the middle of a market" his voice seemed anxious and his feet was slowly shifting backward.

"Not until I get this stupid hat off your head!" Sokka replied as he yanked the hat off. If Katara had anticipated his movements, she would have yelled some common sense into him and lecture her brother on manners. But her gaze was fixed on the stranger.

Oh, how she regretted looking at his face.

. …..

Woooooooo. Who's this 'mysterious' stranger? _I don't know!_ *does exaggerated shrug*

Should I continue? *exaggerated shrug X2*

Is my title stupid? *exaggerated shrug X3*


	8. Mortal Twin

Mortal Twin

His flicks his barbed inky black tongue through the air. No scent, which means no food. He growls in frustration, his grip on the roof ledge tightening. Those damn humans are smartening up, putting those cursed salt bags on their doors, warding him away from their delicious souls. Animals souls were hardly filing; besides, they were scare inside these towering walls. Saliva slivers out of his black, gaping mouth, knife-like teeth reflecting the moons light. Try as he might, his usually hidden mouth wouldn't stay under his mask. He was losing control, this is _unacceptable._ Shoving his mask back over the jaws, he leaps from roof to roof his sleek, black body blending into the shadows. His head shifts when a loud clang of swords echoes from the distance. Hunger carries his feet to the commotion before his brain registers. He stops dead still on the roof. His next meal is not what he expected to look like.

It flows like water out of the window, carrying a basket full of fruits and wrapped meat. Twin daos are strapped to its back, nearly identical to his own longer, sharper pair. But his mask is what makes him pause and think, what is this being doing? Who is he? And _why does it look exactly like me?_

It races down a dark alleyway like a pigmy-puma, it's stealth nearly matching his own. It then takes several sharp turns that would make an amateur tracker loose it easily. Glancing around, he surveyed that he wasn't followed, oblivious to the near invisible spirit peering at it, curiosity distracting him from his hunger. The masked vigilante paused by a hut in the slums and knocked on the rotten wooden door, it was nervous, he could tell. The door creaked open and the dim face of a woman peaked out. The spirit cocked his head in interest; the lady didn't scream in terror, or faint, as the was the usual response of humans who encountered the demon-faced soul devourer. She muttered many thanks as she spilled tears of joy, hugging the basket of goods to her chest. The sword-wielding being nodded and ran off. This all was very unusual in the eyes of the spirit, Ba Sing Se wasn't known for its hospitality in the lower rings. What was a masked mortal running around, playing hero at night? He slipped out of the shadows to follow it and ended up in a run-down apartment. He crouches on a ceiling behind a laundry line, spying on the strange mortal through a window. It takes off its mask and the face of a young man with ink-black hair and golden eyes was revealed. A large scar twisted the fine features of his right face, high-lighting his golden eyes. Wait. Golden eyes? He never saw any people here with gold eyes, only in the Fire Nation… his head was spinning, what was a hated Fire Nation citizen doing in the heart of an Earth Kingdom city? Why would he treat his enemies with kindness? The spirit was genuinely curious, barely holding himself from pinning the young man to the wall and pull the answers out of him. But no, the spirit Avatars would be angry. Do not try to do anything other than your job, which in his case was feeding off corrupt human souls. This soul seemed far from corrupt, who would help a poor woman and expect nothing in return? He slunk off into the night. Eating could wait.

….

Yeh, I always sucked at titles. It's been a while since I written anything, but I have a valid excuse this time! I was busy with Zutara week and had school work and on top of that a writer's block. In case this was a little bit confusing for you, this is written in the real Blue Spirit's POV, not Zuko-wearing-the-scary-af Blue Spirit's POV. This was a spur of the moment fic, so there is probs a lot of things that don't fit with canon or are just plain _weird shit_. The Blue Spirit is an OC (well, kindof) and has a huge black mouth underneath a mask, which had to lift for the mouth to suck any souls (yeh, its cheesy but but whateverrrrr)out. It has a really long, muscular tongue and claws, bc I like my OCs to be over the top. Let's hope I don't make too many cringey OCs.


	9. Blind Date

Blind Date

 **AU:** This is a modern AU, my own take on how Sokka meets Suki.

"Hey Snoozles, you should go to an art class" She gave the statement like one would drop a book in front someone, you will be shocked and stop whatever you were doing, ask why and feel the need to thoroughly investigate the subject. Sokka's pencil froze as he jerked his head in Tophs' direction, who was nonchalantly picking her toes. He raised his eyebrow.

"Art class?" He felt strangely suspicious, considering she was blind and hello, _she can't see squat._

"You heard me, and I know just the person to teach you!" She smiled a little too widely.

"Are you going to do something horrible me once I agree?" Sokka covered his paper with his hands, then mentally slapped himself when he realised, she was blind, for goodness sake. Toph ambled over to the fridge, pulled out a chocolate mousse and began to dig into it with a spoon she found on the sink. All was dead silent, apart from the loud scoffs of mousse entering a mouth.

"Are you gonna share some of that moose?" He was hungry, ok?

"You need art classes more than anything. And no, get your own"

"I like my art just the way it is, it makes it unique! I bet this art teacher is a pervy old man who would just want me to draw nudes anyway"

"Better than making Katara out to be a furry" He spluttered, a blind girl had no right to question his master piece!

"I didn't draw her to be a furry, it was her hair loopies!"

"Looked like ears to me, Snoozles. I knew you were always a furry!"

"Am not! Take that back! This is a beautiful piece of work that will be remembered or generations!"

"I'll tell everybody you're a furry if you don't take those art classes!" She was _evil,_ he was sure of it.

"You are EVIL, Toph. Eviler than Ozai!"

"Great! You'll be meeting her at the Ba Sing Se library at 10am tomorrow!" With that sweet remark, which seemed a little too innocent and child-like for her nature, she left Sokka's apartment with a loud slam of the door.

…

He groaned, loudly. People everywhere glared at the teen, some hushing him with the ferocity of a lion. He was too frustrated to notice, this library was _huge_ , for gosh sake, this art teacher could be anywhere! He began to look around the sitting area, where he kept tapping people's shoulders, asking them if they happened to be an art teacher. Most replied with a harsh no without glancing at him, and others scolded him for being insensitive to other's private study times.

"Sheesh, well it's not my fault that Toph had to make my life difficult and make me search this whole _damn building_ for an art teacher I didn't even ask for!" He moved on towards the plant-filled café and had two chicken sandwiches, sighing as he cradled the meat-filled lunch protectively. There were quite a lot of people writing and drawing in here, which reminded him that he still needed an art teacher to look for.

He shot out of his seat as he yelled, "HEY! IS ANYONE HERE AN ART TEACHER?"

"Did someone say art teacher?" A brunet sitting near the adaptors at the other end of the room area called out, triggering more hushes.

"Yep, that's me! Unwilling art student to your tutelage!" He replied with sarcastic enthusiasm as he trudged his way towards to the girl, who looked around his age. She had an empty sketchbook with beautiful calligraphy, which he would comment was as beautiful as her face if she didn't have a frown on her red lips. She was really pretty, alright? He self-consciously adjusted his wolf-tail and squared his shoulders. Make that first impression worth that kiss!

"Art teacher? Toph said that I was coming here to _learn_ art!" Her confused frown was adorable and dangerous, reminding him of Azula and Ty Lee mashed together.

"Well, you must have heard wrong, because these ears don't lie" He said as he gestured at his ears. She chuckled before her eyes widened, "Oh no, did Toph tell you that your tutor was a male?"

"Are you thinking that Toph did what I'm thinking?" She gave Sokka a knowing and shocked look.

"She set us up on a date! I can't believe I didn't notice how dodgy she was acting!"

"Yeh, well I don't mind a date…" He sat on the chair in front of her and gave her his best moon eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she closed her book.

"Well, I don't have anything to do this morning so I guess I can stick around for a little while. I'm Suki. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sokka and did you know that I make REALLY GREAT poems?"

…

Wewt, there goes another one of my cliché stories. In case Suki seems a bit OOC, she hasn't fallen for Sokka yet, she's just being polite and trusts that Toph says her 'art teacher' is a nice person.


	10. Recognition

Recognition-

Her steps are tentative, the only sound heard were the soft rustling of leaves and her deep breaths. Her breaths came in deep, came out deep. It was what made her calm, the sense that she was still in control of herself, her mind. Her eyes darted left and right, searching for the red x that marked the place that a bag of coins lay. She was conscious, very, very conscious of the fact that she was out after curfew and her only protection was the black cloak that blended her in with the shadows. She didn't want to be caught again. Fear trickled in, making her pause. Deep breaths. Fear trickled out.

Tree after tree passed her, not a speck of red in her sight. She squinted harder; her eyes peered into the depths of the darkness of the night. She finally saw it, red! In the distance!

Her pace quickened; mind fuzzy with excitement. She many depts were going to be repaid tomorrow!

The once small red speck is now a long shape, rapidly growing larger at a rather alarming rate. This was not what she was looking for, in fact, this was what she dreaded. A figure in red armour jogged closer and closer, the fear she had making her deep breaths shaky. She was fairly well hidden behind this solid oak tree and Fire Nation soldier were easy the bribe, she reasoned to herself. The figure was a man with a shaven head, only the ponytail showed his royal status. He was a royal, a scarred one. Her grip on the tree's bark tightened. She always tried to steer clear of gossip about royalty, it reminded her of the guilt that was piling on her shoulder, of what she left behind. She could not afford to look back at a time like this, rumours of the Avatar were wafting through the Earth Kingdom. No time to ponder who this lone soldier was, or why he was carrying a bundle or rags that seemed to clink with his every step. The cloaked woman blended further in the shadows, golden eyes peering at the scowling man. He was muttering under his breath, smoke faintly drifting in the cold air. He kneeled by the roots of a tree and, with a deep inhale, whooshed orange white flames out of his palms, searing into the fabric, revealing a wooden statue that was blackening rapidly. But not before she caught the shine of the round rubies embedded in the figure. She gasped, the price those rubies could fetch in the market was unbelievable! But not worth charging out and stealing them. She remained behind the tree.

Once the statue was reduced to sooty ash, he doused the flames and fingered the glimmering gems in his hand, then rolled them in her direction. Her eyes widened. He knew she was there but did nothing to show he knew. Only the rubies spinning near the tree she was behind spoke of her presence.

"Just go ahead and take them. I'm not planning on making any midnight arrests." His voice sent a tingle down her spine, her mind tugging at her memories which she had suppressed for so long. She knew him. She knew she did.

She stood in silence before scooping up the gems, eyes glued to the trail he had stalked away from. He was her son. He was Zuko.

She was going to make this right.

So, she ran.

…

Short but sweet, that's how my writing rolls. I'm considering making this more than a one-chapter story, what do you think should happen if I did? Any theories on why Zuko is burning a statue and why Ursa has debts?

I'm not sure if I even know, this was a spur-of-the-moment idea. But suggestions and criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
